crapthatscoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Light Switch
Light Switch is a male contestant who competed in CRAPthatscool season 5. He was the 17th person voted out and placed 5th out of 21. He is currently competing in CTC 7. Personality "Lightswitch is a very quick thinker, he's able to put pieces together very quickly and this allows him to come up with solutions to problems very easily. Unfortunately, due to his fast-thinking nature he will very often make very reckless decisions if they are the first things that he thinks to do. He works well with others, but never wants to be in a leader position because of his aforementioned decision making problems." - Light Switch's debut audition Gameplay After debuting, Light Switch quickly allied himself with Happy Meal and Drink and Straw in order to take out Circle's dominating alliance. By winning 5 challenges consecutively, Light Switch was able to take strategic command of the game temporarily and manipulated other players to get out his strongest competition, Chrysalis. After throwing an immunity challenge for Happy Meal, he was promptly back-stabbed and eliminated in 5th place due to being a perceived threat to win. CTC 7 Light Switch started easy by winning challenge 2. Trivia * Light Switch holds the record for the most earned Individual immunities in a row with 9. * Light Switch holds the record for the latest that any contestant ever has been available for voting for the first time, not being eligible for elimination until the final 5, where he was voted out immediately. * Light Switch is the second contestant to successfully do an 'immunity run'. * Light Switch has the highest challenge average of any CTC player of all time. Losing only two challenges he competed in. * Light Switch is the only person to be in the final 6 without ever losing a challenge. * Light Switch won the most challenges in CTC 5 with 5. * Light Switch is the highest placing contestant to never survive a single elimination without individual immunity. ** The other being Photoshop in CTC 4. * In Light Switch's elimination journal, tehTTGuy linked a YouTube video to the song 'March To Tribal' from the popular reality TV show Survivor. The song is usually attributed to players who didn't deserve to be eliminated. * Light Switch has a fear of heights as he said in his 2nd challenge of CTC 7. * Light Switch also played as Gardening Hose in CTC 2 * He's apparently rivals with Gardening Hose in his 8th entry in CTC 7. * Light Switch‘s user holds the record for the most challenge wins in CTC History with 14. * Light Switch's user is known for hosting TROC. * Light Switch won both 1st merge challenges in CTC 5 and CTC 7. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves competed in CBR as Bellamento, placing 2nd with Soapy, who's was played by xvnsf, who was Euro and Alarm Clock's user. * Light Switch's user, XanyLeaves is playing as Moth Man in Battle For Point Pleasant. * light Switch has the most fan roles Category:Debuter Category:Male Category:Alumni Category:5th Place Category:Jury Category:Contestant Category:Merge Category:CTC 5 Category:CTC 7 Category:Returning Player Category:Heroes Category:Eliminated Category:Team Cute Category:XanyLeaves Category:Favorite Category:18th Boot Category:Troc Category:People Category:17th boot